Cory's Accident
by Raccha
Summary: Cory gets in an accident (a hit-and-run) and dies. Shawn and Topanga look for the killer and doing so, discover something they never knew before... Please r/r. I will be adding more if I ever figure out how. :)
1. The Accident and the Bad News

"Cory

"Cory?!" Topanga screamed and dropped the phone in shock. "No!!!!!" She quickly called Sean, told him to meet her in front of her apartment building, and they drove to the hospital.On the way to the hospital, Topanga explained her phone call. "They called and told me Cory was in an accident," Topanga choked out sobbing. "They said he was unconscious!" Topanga calmed down enough to say, "He was in a car accident, a hit and run. It was at the corner of Main and Elm. The police are trying to find the criminal and they say the way the car was hit meant that the criminal probably meant to hit Cory." Sean said, "How could anyone want to hit Cory?! That's horrible!" They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence, each thinking their own depressed thoughts.

They arrived at the hospital and Topanga asked to see Cory.The receptionist was about to respond but seeing Topanga's red puffy eyes, she told them they could see him. "You may not like what you see though," she added.Nervously, Topanga and Sean rode the elevator to the fourth floor – Intensive Care. "Room 507," Topanga murmured and knocked on the door. 

A doctor opened the door looking grim. "Cory hasn't woken up since we brought him here. We think he's in a coma," the doctor said. Sean looked at the ground and Topanga did the same with tears in her eyes.Topanga and Sean went around Cory's curtain and Topanga screamed. Cory had so many tubes attached to him it was hard to see part of them. Topanga ran away screaming and Sean stared at the wall blankly and then he too walked away.

Topanga was sitting in the waiting room when Sean came out. She managed to say, "I can't believe it," in a very high voice before bursting into tears. She went over to Sean and lay against him. At this, even Sean, who had been calm the whole time shed a few tears. With Topanga's head against his shoulder, they left the hospital. 

When Shawn and Topanga came back, they went to find Angela. Angela, Rachel, Jack, and Eric were sitting in Angela's apartment when they knocked. As soon as Angela saw their faces, she knew something was wrong."What's wrong?" she asked Topanga. Topanga related her story between sobs and sniffles. Shawn got misty eyed too, when he heard the story again and realized how much grief it caused Topanga. Shawn's way of expressing his grief, everyone knew, was to stare long and hard at something. Shawn stared in Jack's direction for a long time. When he finally broke away, Angela was making coffee and Eric was yelling like a maniac. Rachel was trying to comfort Topanga as Topanga called Amy and Alan Matthews. Shawn was feeling sorry for Cory but he couldn't help noticing that Jack was fidgeting and then made a quick excuse to leave.

***

Meanwhile, the doctors at the hospital, were looking over Cory. They were watching his heart monitor, when suddenly, it stopped beeping. The doctors rushed to do everything they could, but Cory was dead.

***

When Topanga went back to her apartment that she had shared with Cory, she saw a message on her machine. She called Shawn and Angela, thinking that the message was from the hospital saying Cory was okay. Her eyes were bright with joy as she walked over to play the message. "You have one message:," the machine chirped. "This is the hospital. We are calling to say that we are very sorry, but your husband Cory is dead." Topangastood still for a moment. Then she screamed and cried her head off, even more hysterical than before. For once Shawn showed some emotion though. He got all teary and started to cry, hugging Topanga and Angela. Then he wiped his eyes and started off to the Police Station to see if they found any leads.


	2. Interesting Thoughts

At the police station, Shawn asked about the case and to his dismay, the police said they were no longer looking into the case. "I'm sorry but it seems that the criminal got away this time," the head police officer said. He also repeated the clues they already had though. The car was an old Chevrolet and it's license plate read 109HG3. Shawn shouted some very bad language to him and had to be dragged out. Topanga was waiting outside the station to hear from Shawn when he came out. "So, what did they find out Shawn?" Topanga asked eagerly. "They said the case was closed. They weren't going to try anymore," Shawn said, trying not to cry. "It's okay," said Topanga patting him on the shoulder. "No it's not!!!!!!" yelled Shawn and then started crying. At the sight of Shawn's tears, Topanga cried too. Then Topanga drove Shawn back to his apartment but once in the building he rushed up the stairs and called the morgue. After speaking with them, Shawn said, "We will get to the bottom of this case no matter what!" Topanga nodded and they both went into Angela's apartment to tell them the other bad news.

Jack was in Angela, Shawn, and Rachel's apartment again but seeing Shawn and Topanga, he quickly "went to the bathroom." Topanga told them what happened at the police station and that tomorrow Shawn was going to the morgue to see Cory and figure out the way he was killed. At this Jack was back from the bathroom but ran out of the apartment to his own. Everyone but Shawn thought it was because of grief. Shawn though, thought differently. He said he had to go somewhere and went down to the garage. He picked out Jack's car and looked at it. It was an old Chevy like the police station had described except it's license was I8ABUG, not 109HG3. The characters on it looked a little strange though, as if they had been drawn on.

***

The next day, Shawn went to the morgue. Topanga decided she could come but she wouldn't see Cory's body.So they entered together and Shawn told someone that they had an appointment with Cory Matthew's morgue doctor. They went up two floors and across the hall, was where Cory's morgue doctor and his body was. Shawn went over there and asked the doctor a few questions before looking at the body. When the cloth was lifted, a look of such hatred and malice showed on his face, that even the most deadly enemy would have been scared. Then he yelled and ran off. Topanga followed, running after him. In Shawn's car, he started banging his head against the steering wheel and screamed some more. Topanga reached the car and stopped him from hurting himself anymore. Then she said, "Don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault Cory …you know…," and she gave him a kiss. Shawn was amazed at this gesture of kindness towards him from Topanga. It had always seemed that they were competing for Cory but now that there was no Cory… He was too confused by the day's events to think right. As Topanga drove the car back, Shawn went to sleep.

***

Topanga went to her apartment to think this over."Why did I kiss him?" she said aloud. "I could have hugged him or patted his shoulder or held his hand but I kissed him." Topanga thought of a reason but quickly pushed it out of her mind. The last thing she should think about was her relationship with Shawn. Besides, he had Angela. But Topanga knew that Shawn and Angela were having problems, and growing apart. Angela seemed to think that if she didn't think something, it wouldn't happen. She and Cory were a lot alike, Topanga thought smiling. Maybe she (Author's note: this means Topanga) and Shawn had more in common than they realized…

***

Meanwhile, Shawn still slept (Topanga had carried him to his apartment). He dreamed a strange dream and when he woke up he tried to push it out of his head although it nagged him. He dreamed that he and Topanga were at a beach. They were making out while Cory was in the restroom. Then they heard a scream from the restroom but just continued to make out. What could this mean thought Shawn when he woke up? Could it mean that… No. He shouldn't think about that. Topanga was feeling bad about Cory and he should be too. Anyway, he and Angela were still going out. Trying to forget about it, he went back to sleep.

Author's Note: Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer. But you guyz all know that I didn't steal all the characters? Well, if you didn't, I don't own Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, and the rest of the characters from Boy Meets World. Things are getting interesting, eh?


	3. Shawn's Dream

Topanga was thinking. She thought about a lot of things and tried to make sense out of them. Cory had died. He was murdered. The murderer would not be found because the police were not looking into the case anymore. Shawn was helping her through this time. Topanga tried to think short and simple thoughts but she broke down. She started to cry and scream and throw up all at once. She ran all over the apartment throwing things around and then took a big pan and hit herself on the head. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

***

Shawn had woken up for the second time and he had dreamed again. This time he dreamed he was in a car. It was Jack's car. Shawn wondered how he got there. Shawn was driving along until he and two other cars collided. They were Cory's car and Topanga's car. Topanga was fine but Cory was dead. Shawn, however, didn't seem to care about Cory though. He just went to see if Topanga was okay. When he saw she was, he went to check the damage on Jack's car. Nothing was wrong with it except the license plate. Instead of I8ABUG, it read 109HG3. And it looked like there had been a top layer that had been chipped off. Shawn remembered this point in his dream very vividly but didn't really think much of it. He decided to tell Topanga about it though.

When Shawn knocked on the door of Topanga's apartment, no one answered although he could hear the TV going. He tried knocking again, but still no one opened the door. Shawn finally used the keys that Topanga had given him yesterday to open it. The scene that met his eyes looked like a rhino had come in and caused complete chaos. Nothing was where it should be. Papers, food, plates, and chatchkis were all over the floor. Nervously he went to Topanga's bedroom and looked inside. Topanga was on the floor, unconscious. Shawn called 911 and they came and rushed her to the hospital. Shawn crossed his fingers tightly and wished with all his heart that Topanga was okay.

***

It turned out she was. It was a week later and she and Shawn were at Cory's funeral. As Cory was being lowered into the grave (it was a graveside ceremony), Shawn still thought about his dreams. Could they mean anything? Topanga was crying but kept glancing at Shawn. He seemed to be worried about something. After the funeral, Topanga asked him what it was. Shawn said, "It's nothing. Well okay. It's something but I'll tell you back in your apt." "Ok," Topanga agreed.

Back in Topanga's apt., Shawn told her about his most recent dream and Topanga wondered if Jack could be involved in all this. She told Shawn this and he told her that he noticed Jack kept leaving the room whenever the subject of Cory was brought up. Shawn also took a bold step and told her about his other dream, about her and him making out. Topanga sort of laughed but blushed as well. They talked until night about this and that and then when Topanga was going to go to bed, Shawn kissed her goodnight and then started to walk away. Topanga called him back though and gave _him _a kiss, this longer and warmer. Then she smiled and said, "Good night Shawn." Shawn answered, "Good night Topanga." As Shawn closed the door, Topanga was ashamed of herself, but she liked the kiss. Maybe she and Shawn could… but no. Shawn was dating Angela. Oh well.

Author's Note: So, I know it's corny but I can either make it with a happy ending or a weird ending. Which should I do? (please tell me). The next chapter will either be the final one or the next to the final one. I'll get it up as soon as I decide which type of ending to use (which means the more reviews I get, the quicker I get chapter 4 up). Get it? J


	4. Final Chapter (happy)

Author's Note: Ok

Author's Note: Ok. I wanted to get the ending up quickly but I had mixed feelings about which one I wanted to put up (weird or happy). So this is what I did: Chapter 4 is the happy ending and chapter 5 is the weird ending. Also, these chapters may be a little short and have the same beginning.

"Angela broke up with me!" Shawn burst out when he and Topanga were talking about Cory. "She did? How come?" asked Topanga. "She said I was seeing _you_ too much. I can't believe it," Shawn answered although he was thinking maybe not being Angela's boyfriend was a better thing than he made it look like to Topanga. "I'm sorry," Topanga said. "It's ok," said Shawn. "Hey Topanga?" asked Shawn. "Yeah?" asked Topanga. "Do you want to get pizza or something?" "Sure," answered Topanga.

Later that day, they were getting pizza when Shawn unleashed his suspicions about Jack being the murderer to Topanga (Author's Note: you all know he had them, right?) Topanga asked why he thought this and Shawn told her. Topanga said that it made sense but that they should try to get some proof. Shawn thought of a way. "You know how in my dream Jack's car's license plate read 109HG3 but it looked like the bottom layer of two? If we try and scrape away the I8ABUG and we see another layer, one that says 109HG3, he's the killer." "Good idea," Topanga said.

"Okay. Here we go," said Shawn. He and Topanga were down in the garage, trying out Shawn's theory. They started scraping away and little by little a 1 formed. Then a 0, then a 9, H, G, and 3. "Oh my gosh!!!!" screamed Topanga. "Jack killed Cory???? But why????" "Because of a little thing I like to call jealousy," a cold voice said from behind them. Jack stood there. He grabbed them both and led them up to his apartment.

"Yes. I killed Cory because I was jealous. He had something I wanted. And that something… is YOU!!!!!" Jack pointed at Topanga and continued speaking. "I love you Topanga, and I was jealous of Cory. I wanted you so badly that I killed him. I also wanted to kill him because he was more important to MY OWN BROTHER than I am to him. And there's also that little thing that bothered me that ALL the teachers loved him. In one word, I HATED CORY!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hurry Topanga, run, tell someone! I'll try to keep him here!!!" Shawn yelled. "No you won't Topanga. I have locked all the doors. There is no way you will tell anyone about what I just told you. Why is that you ask?" Jack said pulling out a gun, "Because you two are going to die."

In a moment Jack had them pushed against the wall, but little did he know that Shawn had brought a gun up, just in case. As soon as he was on the wall, he pulled it out and said, "I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!" "No you won't," Jack said softly, "Because one shot and Topanga dies." Shawn was thinking very hard. Maybe he could shoot and then push Topanga out of the way. If he didn't shoot they would both die. So, Shawn pulled the trigger. BAM, the shot hit Jack in the stomach leaving him unconscious but he had enough time to shoot at Topanga. Shawn, as if this was slow motion, ran to Topanga and pushed her over. Jack's bullet hit him in the arm. Then the students next door heard the gunshots and called 911. In a few minutes, Shawn and Topanga were explaining to the police what happened. Strangely, the police believed them right away when they showed them the license plate. The police brought Shawn to the hospital to get his arm bandaged but Jack was dead. Shawn was not brought to court because he killed in self-defense.

That night he was sitting with Topanga and they were talking about the day's events. Suddenly Topanga said, "You saved my life Shawn. I will always be in debt to you," and kissed him. Shawn was in a world of ecstasy and said, "Topanga, I miss Cory but I honestly think now that _we_ not Cory and you were made for each other. I know I sound selfish but this is what I think." Topanga replied, "I think so too," and they kissed again. Right before Shawn went back to his apartment, Topanga said, "I love you Shawn." Shawn replied, "I love you too Topanga."

THE END (the happy one)


End file.
